1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to graphical user interfaces, and more particularly to interacting with windows in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art to create and use graphical user interfaces on computers that use windows. Such systems are commonly referred to as windowing systems.
Windowing systems often display a task bar in a display area (e.g., on screen) that is used to launch and monitor windows. The task bar is in a predetermined location and usually on one edge of the display area. Each window may be docked or minimized to the task bar by clicking a button to remove the window from the display area (or a single button to remove all windows from the display area), after which the window is represented on the task bar with an icon and/or title of the window.
Additionally, only one window is configured to receive a user input at any given time, even if a plurality of windows are displayed in the display area. For example, if there are two windows displayed in the display area, a user can only interact with one window at any given time. A user cannot, for example, move two windows in different directions at the same time.
Furthermore, each windows may include objects that have a predetermined purpose that are not usable for other purposes. For example, a scroll bar in a window can only be used to scroll the contents of the window. As another example, in order to move a window, a user must select an object within the window or portion of the window that has the limited and predetermined purpose of moving the window.